Hopes, dreams and tears
by Blackroseflame
Summary: HPSS Not HBP or DH compliant. The seventh year finds Harry in a bit of a prediciment, when he find himself strangly attracted to a certain potions professor what new problems will arise? Will the feelings be mutual? Slash


Unfortunately I do not own anything except for the plot. This will be a Harry Potter and Severus Snape slash you have been warned. I also would like to hear people's opinions on other pairings; the choices you can "vote" for are at the bottom. I love reviews; flames wont change me so they're pointless unless you like wasting your time. Also for this story Sirius Black is still alive.

"Welcome students of Hogwarts to another wonderful year! I trust you all enjoyed your freedom this summer after the downfall of Voldemort. For those of you who have fought, congratulation is in order. You have fought for freedom and have shown extraordinary strength in the conquering of Voldemort. Hopefully we will all live a free and happy life now, thanks to yours and others sacrifices. I am also happy to announce that Professor Lupin has agreed to teach Defense Against Dark Arts again, so please welcome him back." Came Dumbledores voice over the Great Hall, which silenced as soon as he made the announcement as a loud rush of applause came from the students especially Gryfindor and Ravenclaw.

"Ok now that you have properly welcomed Professor Lupin back would all first years step forward for the sorting ceremony." Dumbledore said as the applause died down.

Meanwhile three of the best friends that had been seen in Hogwarts since the founders were sitting at Gryffindor Table talking of their summers.

"… You should have seen them. They were so grand and beautiful, and the history!" Hermione said of her holiday off visiting China. "Anyways what did you two do? Both of you managed to fit in time for your summer work right? Anyways I finished all of it the first week back."

"We managed to visit France after Bill and Fleurs Wedding which was _so grand_" Ron replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But you did manage to do your homework right?" Hermione gently reminded him

"Umm, some of it, sort of" Ron replied sheepishly.

"Ronald! You know that your future depends on that." Hermione replied aggravated before turning to Harry. "You did it though, right?"

"Of course, Hermione, within the first week too" Harry quickly responded refusing to let on that the reason for that was being locked into his bedroom yet again.

' "_Now get back into that room of yours freak" Uncle Vernon nearly screamed at him the second he got back to the Dursleys._

Harry didn't need further encouragement and within a few seconds the door was locked behind him as he saw the last of the outside world for the remainder of the summer.'

"Good Harry I knew you could do it! How did you spend the rest of your summer?" Hermione asked with glee in her voice.

"With the Dursleys cleaning for most of it. Not quiet like the past few ones (_no, worse_ his mind supplied)."

"That's good that they weren't so hard on you this year Harry" Ron replied with a small smile.

"Yeah it is" Harry replied with a forced smile knowing that his carefully placed words had done their job. Instead of knowing the truth that this summer had been the worst, both Hermione and Ron believed it was better then the others.

As soon as Harry spoke those words the food appeared filling up the entire table with all sorts of foods. For minutes no one spoke in the hall instead grabbing and eating their share of food to quench their hunger.

However Harry did not share the same mindset as the others in the hall. Instead he was sitting back lost in thoughts of the last summer, which he promptly tried to shake himself out of.

Just moments later he was shacked out of his thoughts, not by his own attempts though but by noticing the piercing sense of a pair of eyes upon him. After carefully looking around for a few minutes, he realized that it was Professor Snape, otherwise known as the Greasy Git who was or rather had been staring at him seeing as he adverted his eyes the second their eyes met.

This exchange that lasted a few mere seconds let confusion run rampant in his mind

'_Why was he staring at me? Was he listening to my thoughts? Is something wrong with Dumbledore or the war?'_

Although over the course of the war, Snape and Harry had become somewhat closer, they were still nowhere near close enough tomake staring normal.

Letting those thoughts fall to the back of his head before he worried his friends Harry reached forward and grabbed a slice of potpie and a huge heaping of mashed potatoes.

Ron x Hermione

Ron x Luna

Ron X OC

Ron X Draco

Hermione x Draco

Hermione X Ginny

Hermione X Ginny

Draco X Ginny

Sirius X Remus

Sirius X Remus X Lucius

Any mix of those three


End file.
